


secrets

by Lady_Otori



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, SasuSaku - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Otori/pseuds/Lady_Otori
Summary: Five things Sakura never told Sasuke.Five things Sasuke never told Sakura.—twoshot with @lady-otori and @torranceblack





	1. sakura's secrets — one

**Author's Note:**

> so the first chapter is me, torranceblack / moonlightpale. So, first off, this is a twoshot with, as the summary says, five things that were kept a secret. i drew some insiration from my older story, three equal halves, so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> furthermore,
> 
>  
> 
> **visit lady-otori! her recently finished series, five hundred is fucking amazing. her tumblr is lady-otori.tumblr.com, and you won't regret paying her a visit! her stories send chills down my spine, they are so skskskskaksksksk**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah! Hope you like what we have out for ya!

**sakura**

_—prompt exchange with @lady-otori_

> **the first secret**

Her first kiss was Kiba.

They were sent on a mission, a year and a half after Naruto left.

It was a bright day in Stone, and their mission was to escort a hotshot. A gang of missing nin ambushed, kunnai gleaming in the glowering sun.

Sakura exchanged a glances with Kiba. He grinned, cracking his knuckles.

“Get the ol’ fucker off to someplace safe,” he said, jutting his chin to the businessman, as he discarded his leather jacket. The cut of his abdomen muscles are visible under the net gauze of his undershirt. “Then rendezvous with me here.”

Sakura nodded. She hated being pulled out of a fight, but her thirst for combat subsided in the eyes of logic. Sakura getting the businessman to safety was their best chance; she could heal their clients injuries.

She took the frightened old man and pulled him upon her back, shooting Kiba a wink before disappearing.

She ran for what seemed like ages, minding the few booby traps their enemies had fashioned, all while the old man on her back sagged deeper into unconsciousness. He had a cut on his head, but getting him away was priority. Healing would be an easy after chore.

She dropped the man off at a clearing, eyes roving over the small scratches and nicks that perforated him from the few stray kunai. She only healed the split on his head, while he fell asleep. She applied the trick Kakashi frequently used, skipping under the covers of the earth.

Then she snapped her gloves back on, leaving the client, flash-stepping back to where Kiba had been.

She walked upon the sight of him leaning over a bleeding Alamaru, brows furrowed in worry, oblivious to the arc of a katana from the enemy behind him. Sakura let out a guttural shout, leaping, and Kiba whipped his head back.

Sakura dove, intercepting the massive blow of the longsword on a measly kunai, her strength holding its own. She gained her footing while the man struggled against her, blades screeching in razor-sharp friction.

She balled a fist, and the man struck out his shin to block her.

Wrong choice, Sakura thought, grinning. With her or Tsunade, dodging and evading was the only way to stay alive.

The man flew several meters, crashing into trees, which uprooted, until he landed in a steaming crater somewhere.

Sakura tugged her leaver gloves on harder, eyes blazing as she met the eyes of the remaining two shinobi.

The slight quaking of each of their bodies wasn't lost on her. Sakura took a step back, grasping Kiba by his collar and flinging him into the pair of men.

Kiba had brains enough to from hand-signs mid-air, bellowing, “Fang over fang!”

Sakura leaned over Akamaru, pressing her thrumming fingers into the wound on his forelimbs, pocketing a her of kunai back in her hollister.

She turned back to the heavenly sight of Kiba, his gauze undershirt half-torn, tanned muscles rippling as he limped towards her, sweaty and bruised, a fist wiping the blood at the edge of his lips, brown eyes wild and the red fang tattoos vibrant. His headband became undone and was in his hand.

He took shaky steps towards her, managing a smooth smile. “Came to my rescue, eh, knight?”

Sakura ruffled Akamaru’s fur before getting up, mind racing for response to his banter.

She wasn't able to say anything, however.

Because, really, what is left to say, when your nostrils are full of the comforting scent of buttered toast, when there is a press of a hitai-ate against your back, the rough pads of fingers softly stroking against your cheeks, glazed coffee irises drowning in you, and the taste of Inuzuka Kiba on your lips?

> **the second secret**

She hated Sasuke, for two weeks, in the midst of it all.

For a brief few days, she _hated_ him. And she felt so stupid and so wrong for that, because, unlike her, Naruto never stopped loving him.

And Sakura didn’t stop loving the old him—the young boy, cloaked in shadows and mystery; the pride of a reaped clan thrust upon him; a pair of eyes with the curse of hatred to bare.

But she hated him, just as selfishly as she loved him, for two weeks. And she later realized she had every right to.

Because as the Uchiha theorized, a hate could just so easily be flipped to love, and that was partly why she deserves to wear its insignia proudly sprawled across the red of her tunic.

And when she saw him, all those days later, her own name rolling off his tongue as he materialized before her wide eyes, with the absurd ambition to be Hokage; Sakura falls all over again.

> **the third secret**

Sakura hates tomatoes.

She hated how some of the shit was put in her ramen floating by the rim, how it had a tangy aftertaste, how there were small yellow seeds in them, and how they had juices dripping off it with every bite.

So when she kissed him, in the security of a cave, the thunderstorm of Rain pouring mercilessly, the soft brush of his palms on her shoulders, and the feel of his warm breath on her face, and the laziness of his obsidian eyes, her first thought was—

_Thank_ fuck _, he doesn’t taste like tomatoes._

Instead, he tasted like singed firewood and smoke, like he had used the fireball jutsu one too many times.

And then she sighed into him, enjoying the feel of his smooth lips between hers, hand seeking purchase around his brown parka, pulling him closer. She slid her tongue against his, and he—he groaned, pressing her against the wall of the cave, hardness pressing into her belly, and then he suddenly pulled away, flushing deep and dark, not unlike his favourite fruit.

_Well, at least tomatoes don’t look bad,_ she thought, closing her arms around his neck and meeting him again.

> **the fourth secret**

The sex was amazing.

She never told him that; she didn't want to feed his ego, but fuck.

She was good at it all, too—you should hear the sounds she can pull from him—but she never thought he would be. After all, he spent half his adolescence consumed in revenge.

He was so gentle with her the first time, achingly so, and he kept stopping right before she could get off, pulling his fingers back and asking her if she was okay. At first, she thought it was genuine concern, but the third time he did it, he was smirking like the son of a bitch he was, and Sakura ground out expletives.

When he did let her off the hook, oh, she saw _stars_.

And that wasn’t enough for him, because he pulled her quivering legs apart and brought his head down, inhaling her musk, exhaling on her flush, while she writhed.

And even then, he delayed the leaping probe of his tongue her till she bit into his shoulder, eyes wild and unfocused and heavy, cursing a string long enough to make Jiraiya blush.

> **the fifth secret**

He was off on his trip of redemption when the appointment of the new Hokage had come along.

Her name was on the list, two spaces above his. She didn’t say a word of it; it didn’t matter. Naruto was first.

It didn't matter that she was second, or that Shikamaru was third, or that he was fourth.

It was because of his missing nin record, she knew. But, _fuck_ , if the competitive side of her who wanted to overcome him didn't cackle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five things Sakura never told Sasuke.
> 
> Five things Sasuke never told Sakura.
> 
> —twoshot with @lady-otori and @torranceblack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How good was the first chapter? Here's my take on Sasuke's side of things.
> 
> Anyway, please do check out MoonlightPale's recent fic Ascend, which is a Hokage!Sakura AU and is shaping up to be really exciting. I love it so far!

**The First Secret**

 

When they were young, the rumour about him liking long hair had been true. In the academy, Sasuke used to watch how Sakura’s rosy hair kissed her elbows in the breeze, and thought - _maybe, I wonder, that might just feel nice against my cheeks._

And it was a nervous habit, he knew now, but when she’d comb her fingers through the ends and sweep her bangs from her face it wasn’t just Sasuke that watched. Every self-conscious toss of her hair would be followed by dozens of pairs of adolescent eyes, that vibrant pink the subject of many a hushed changing room conversation.

When they ended up on the same team, he wondered idly if he’d get the opportunity to touch it. But as her pink locks littered the ground in the Forest of Death and her lips bled from grinding her teeth against the pain, he wound his fingers into the shorn strands in the earth and vowed never to think of it as soft again.

 

**The Second Secret**

 

He accepted Orochimaru’s offer of a prostitute once and once only.

Two years into his defection from Konoha, after the disastrous reunion with his former teammates, he was ill at ease in the underground compound when the Sannin summoned him to his receiving room.

“Sasuke,” his mentor said in his dry voice of defiant death. “It’s disadvantageous to feel too much.”

“Tch.”

“You’ll never be stronger than Naruto-kun,” and there it was, the forbidden phrase, “unless you learn to channel your hatred into something productive.”

“Go on.” He was leaning against the white pillar in front of Orochimaru’s throne-like chair as the older man spoke. So when slender arms wound around him from behind and his mentor’s yellow eyes glittered, Sasuke stood very, very still.

“Let Ume here look after you for the evening,” the Sannin offered. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Orochimaru held a manicured hand up, stalling his refusal. “Don’t say no so soon; she’s one of our best.”

Sasuke looked down to where her arms were pressed against his chest. At the sight of her nails painted a shade of green he’d seen earlier that day, his mouth went dry.

“And I hear you’ve always had a penchant for blossoms.”

At that, he felt his eyes slide shut, as though he was afraid to turn around and look at the woman behind him. But that was probably Orochimaru’s plan, and so with a withering stare he shifted to face the girl who encircled him in her arms.

“Sasuke-kun,” Ume whispered, and it sounded wrong but in this light she looked so _similar,_ pale red hair and bright jade eyes reminding him of someone he’d sworn to never think about again.

Even her blush as he looked down his nose at her was a shade or two away from the reality. And as he leaned down towards her and she stuttered breathily against his cheek, he felt his famous eyes slide shut as thoughts of another spring flower crept insidiously behind his eyelids.

But worst of all was the way she looked up at him in the darkness of his chambers and said - _you can call me whatever you like, Sasuke-kun_ \- as he slid her yukata from her shoulders and dipped his head down to see if she tasted the way he’d always imagined.

 

**The Third Secret**

 

In the month after his return, Kakashi pulled him into his office one evening with accusations of stalking.

“You’re doing what?” the Hokage asked, twin grey eyes boring into his own mismatched gaze.

“Walking,” Sasuke replied, trying for unaffected but definitely sounding sullen.

“The same route, every night for a fortnight.”

He shrugged. “It’s a nice walk.”

Kakashi didn’t look convinced. “It’s a residential district.”

“Hn.”

“Sasuke…” the way Kakashi said his name, with long-suffering sigh and his fingers pinching at his temples, made the Uchiha feel twelve years old again. It was surprisingly comforting. “You do realise that the sight of a former international criminal patrolling the streets at night is frightening the civilians.”

“Then I’ll stick to the rooftops.”

The ANBU standing unobtrusively to Kakashi’s left made a poorly concealed attempt at a snort. When both ninja stared at him, the boar-masked man fell into attention and looked dead ahead, ignoring the scrutiny of his Hokage and the number one most notorious ninja in the village.

Sasuke wondered whether he knew him.

“That’s not the issue here, Sasuke,” Kakashi continued. “I’ve been receiving reports from the ANBU with concerns about erratic behaviour, even stalking.”

“I’m just walking,” Sasuke repeated.

The thud of Kakashi’s palms hitting the table in defeat startled Sasuke into meeting his gaze again. The force of the movement had disturbed some of the precarious piles of paperwork shoved hastily on his former teacher’s desk, and as a few pages floated ponderously to the ground Sasuke tried to resist shifting in unease.

“I’m too busy for this, you know,” Kakashi announced. “Stop walking in circles around Sakura’s house and show up with something for dinner one evening.”

At that, both Sasuke and the ANBU stiffened in surprise. Yes - that was _definitely_ a curious former classmate. Likely even one of Sakura’s secret admirers, if Naruto’s amused stories had any truth to them.

“Uh,” he managed, taking a step back before he could compose himself.

“And don’t bring tomatoes,” the Hokage said, already waving him away in dismissal as he turned back to his paperwork. “She hates those.”

 

**The Fourth Secret**

 

When he’d imagined their first time together - something he had done on a number of occasions - it went something like this: they’d be resting in one of their houses and he’d slowly, carefully, place his hand on her knee and they’d take it from there.

When Sakura shoved him against the wall of a cave, the impact so hard he felt the metallic touch of blood at the back of his throat, Sasuke was surprised. But he couldn’t say he was disappointed, especially when he let his hand wander across the bare skin of her arm and she moaned with such intensity into his mouth that he felt himself immediately grow hard against her.

She had started it but Sasuke knew he’d finish it, reversing their positions despite her protest and pushing her deliciously into the hard stone wall.

Pulling back, he couldn’t resist smirking down at her clouded gaze and parted lips.

“Thinking of our first kiss?” he asked, holding her tight against the wall with his body while his fingers traced the curve of her lips. It wasn’t a thunderstorm and they weren’t in Rain but the intimate quiet of the cave felt the same.

Sakura, being Sakura, snapped at his fingers in a bite before she replied. “Be quiet and kiss me again, Sasuke-kun,” she commanded with a ferocity of lust that would surprise him had they not just fought for their lives.

The way her hips ground against him felt like a demand for more than a kiss and he was happy to oblige, watching her flush as he slid his fingers down the length of her until they curled into her underwear.

Once, twice, three times he brought her close to her peak, her mewls of thwarted release echoing in his ears as he pushed against her again and again.

She swore like a sailor when he finally relented, and he was still laughing when he pulled apart her legs, where he proceeded to make her call out his name like it was her new religion.

No, he wasn’t disappointed _at all_.

 

**The Fifth Secret**

 

It was cliche, maybe, but his head was between her legs again when he realised that that was it: Sakura was his end game.

Afterwards, when she walked stark naked into the river to wash herself off and he lounged against the riverbank, he watched as she crinkled her nose in poorly disguised disgust at the tomato in his hand.

Sasuke kept his face smooth as he held the red fruit in his hand, head tilted questioningly at her as he waved it invitingly towards where she stood.

“No thanks, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura managed. “I’m not... hungry.”

“Hn. Okay,” he said with a shrug. Then watched her eyes follow the movement of his tongue as it darted out to capture a few stray juices trickling down his chin.

“Um…”

Sasuke watched as Sakura looked between the tomato and his face again. Then blushed at the way her hand drifted down her navel, disappearing under the water on an unmistakable path.

“Um, actually, maybe…”

She didn’t finish her sentence before he stood up and waded into the water towards her, hand reaching down to intercept hers, tomato forgotten on the shoreline.

Yes: Sakura was it for him, and he’d tell her, but not quite _yet_.


End file.
